


Mine

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Also Mumbo is soft, Biting, Doc is protective, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Roughness, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Smutty ending actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: They agreed to keep it secret.Just to keep the piece really, neither of them really thought it was anyones business, so they kept it their own personal thing.No one noticed the gentle touches or knowing smiles, the way they would stand unnecessary close to each other, or when one would stay the night at the others base.No one asked.So, they didnt say.
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Series: MumDoc [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm so tired :,)

They agreed to keep it secret. 

Just to keep the piece really, neither of them really thought it was anyones business, so they kept it their own personal thing. 

No one noticed the gentle touches or knowing smiles, the way they would stand unnecessary close to each other, or when one would stay the night at the others base. 

No one asked. 

So, they didnt say. 

!!!!

Doc almost screamed. 

He could feel frustration rolling in his stomach as he watched his boyfriend talk to another male, but he had no reason to say anything about it. They were just taking, just hanging out and being friends. 

So, why did Doc feel sudden anger when he saw Mumbo throw his head back and laugh at somthing Iskall had said? 

Mumbos had a large grin on his face, eyes glowing with mirth as he giggled along with Iskall, not seeing the way a certain creeper hybrid was watching him from afar. Doc clenched his jaw and looked away, only for his gaze to snap back when he saw Iskall place a hand on Mumbos shoulder. 

Doc growled. 

Mumbo jumped at the sound, turning to see Doc stood behind him. He smiled and went to speak, but stopped when he notice the glare on the others face. Mumbo raised a brown and followed his gaze, his own eyes resting on the hand on his shoulder. 

Mumbo huffed and stepped back from Iskalls hold, crossing his arms in front of his chest to pin Doc with a raised brow. He ignored Iskalls confused questions in favour of watching Docs eye widen and his expression turn somewhat sheepish. 

Doc smiled nervously. "Uh, hey?"

Iskall grinned at Doc, obvious to the past events. "Oh hallo Doc! What brings you to Mumbos bace?"

Doc scratched the back of his neck. "Uh......Redstone.....stuff...." 

Mumbo rolled his eyes, smiling softly. "Oh I see, well then...." Mumbo bit his lip, the look not being seen by Iskall. "....Why dont you follow me, Doc? I'll talk about your.....Restone problem In my actual bace" Mumbo laughed. "And not outside in my to open of a tower!" 

Iskall laughed. "Good luck with that! Ive gotta head out anyway, see ya Mumbo!" 

Mumbo waved as Iskall shot off into the sky, watching him go before turning and fixing Doc with a pointed look. "Redstone problem?" Mumbo tried to keep the amused smile of his face as Doc walked over to him. "What's the problem then, Mr DocM?"

Doc chuckled softly and placed his metal hand on Mumbos back, pulling the moustached man closer. He kissed Mumbos cheek, his frustration fading slighty when he felt Mumbos arms wrap around his shoulders. "Oh, well you see.. " Doc grinned, his voice dropping to a lustful growl. "Your still dressed, and not spread out underneath me....."

Mumbo let out hitched, breathless laughter as he felt those words roll down his spine in aroused waves. Mumbo cleared his throat, shuddering when he felt the cold metal of Docs hand slip underneath his shirt and rest against his bare skin. 

"T-then why dont we fix that?"

"-Was there any need to bite me that hard? My shoulder is aching now!"

Doc rolled his eye, staring up at Mumbo who was sat up in the bed. "Hey, you said 'bite me' so I did" Doc rolled over onto his stomach, reaching out and running one hand over the mark on Mumbos shoulder. It was obvious what it was, the deep incidents from teeth were obvious against Mumbos pale skin. 

Doc felt pride swell inside of him. 

The bite so happed to be in the place Iskall had touched. 

....But that was just a coincidence. 

A few weeks later, Doc found him self once against watching Mumbo from afar. 

They had agreed to me up in the shopping district for a sort of 'date'. When Doc walked through the portal however, he didn't expect to see Mumbo stood next to Grian, both of them taking excitedly about something Doc didn't quite understand. 

Doc huffed and walked over, standing next to Mumbo. "Hey guys...."

Grian grinned up at Doc. "Hey! What are you doing today?"

Doc glanced to his boyfriend to see him looking away with a flushed face. "Oh just.....stuff?" Doc winced at that, feeling uncertainty raise inside of him at Grians raised brow. 

"Wow..." Grian sighed. 

Then, he turned to Mumbo, grinning widely. "Mumbo! I didnt know your nickname was 'stuff'!" 

Docs eye widened, and his face went red. He looked to see Mumbo bury his face in his hand, groaning softly. "Grian....." Mumbo whined, glaring at the small man. "You promised....." 

Grian giggled and shrugged. "Hey! I'm not gonna' say anything to anyone else! Promise" Grian winked up at Doc. "Take care of him Doc, hes desperate for your di-"

"Grian!" Mumbo shrieked. Grian laughed and launched himself in to the air with rockets, his laughter fading as he got further and further away. 

Doc blinked down at Mumbo. ".....what just happened?"

Mumbo sighed. "He found out about us..." And Docs confused look, Mumbos face flushed. "He.....he saw the uh.....thing, on my shoulder....." Mumbo shifted on his feet."and he realised how much time we've been.....spending together" Mumbo smiled sheepishly "He uh...put two and two together I guess...." 

Doc nodded. "Well....nothing we can do about that them, huh?" Doc smiled at Mumbo. "We still good for our date?"

Mumbo flushed slighty, nodding with a smile as he looked around before taking Docs hand in his own. He then pulled Doc along with him, making the creeper laugh softly as he was forced to follow. 

!!!

Over the nest few days, Mumbo would find himself covered in more and more marks from his boyfriend. His shoulders were covered in bites and bruises, obvious against his pale skin. His chest had also received the same treatment, that too covered in bites and scratches. 

Not that Mumbo was complaining, he loved feeling...owned, so to speak. 

Like right now. 

Mumbo whined and tightend his grip on the pillow against his chest, panting loudly as pleasure shot down his spine with each powerful thrust from behind. "D-doc!-" Mumbo hissed when he felt sharp teeth sink into the back of his neck, the pleasure mixing with the pain and making his toes curl. 

Behind him, Doc groaned, his grip almost bruising Mumbos hips as he licked at the new mark on his boyfriends body. "Hm, yes baby? What wrong?" Doc huffed, angling his hips to brush against that spot inside of Mumbo to hear him cry out in pure pleasure. Mumbos back arched and he pushed back on Docs movements, feeling the knot in his stomach burn hotter then what seemed possible. 

Doc groaned and pressed his chest against Mumbos back. "Answer me, baby...." 

Mumbo whined and shook in Docs grip. "I-im close..." He whimpered. " S-so close!-" 

Doc chuckled, scratching at Mumbos sides. "Who do you belong to?" When Mumbo didn't answer, Doc hissed and put more power behind his thrusts, naling that bundle on nerves inside of Mumbo everytime.

Mumbo sobbed in pleasure, tears filling his eyes. "Y-you Doc! I belong t-to you!-" Mumbo whined as the pleasure peaked, resting right on the edge and making Mumbo whimper. "D-doc please!-"

Doc kissed Mumbos shoulder, moving a hand to wrap around Mumbos almost painful erection. "Come for me baby" 

With two quick jerks of Docs hand, Mumbo came with a scream of the others name, his back arching and legs shaking. Mumbo whined when he felt Doc groan against him, then come was being spilt inside of him, the warmth making him shiver.

Doc panted and slowly pulled out, before he collapsed next to Mumbo, pulling his boyfriend close to his chest. 

Mumbo smiled tiredly, kissing Docs neck as he cuddled close. Mumbo looked down at himself to see bruises, bites and scratches covering his pale skin. He rolled his eyes fondly, kissing Doc softly. "If you keep leaving marks, people are gonna' notice..."

Doc grinned, wrapping his arms around Mumbos waist. 

"Then let them...."

!!!!

It was the monthly hermit meeting and Doc was ready to start a fight. 

It was obvious what Cub was doing. 

He was stood right next to Mumbo as they talked, nothing to bad at first. 

But then Cub had placed a hand on Mumbos hip. Cub was smiling at he stared at Mumbo talking, then he had glanced over to a fuming Doc. 

And he smirked. 

Doc growled and watched as Cub smiled softly at Mumbos, the other oblivious to the debate Doc was having with himself. 

Walk over, grab Cub and take Mumbo away and run the risk of exposing them to the rest of the hermits?.

Or, stand and watch as Cub made moves on his boyfriend.

Doc was able to ignore it for the first few minutes, sat on the other side of the room away from Mumbos and focused on Xisuma speaking about everything and nothing. But then he had saw Cub begin to talk to him, smile at him and laugh with him and-

Doc was ready to start a fight. 

Within seconds, Doc was across the room and pulling Cub away from Mumbo, growling at the smirking scientist. Doc wrapped his arms around Mumbos waist, ignoring the squeak Mumboet out in favour of glaring at Cub, teeth bared and eye narrowed. 

Slowly, each hermit turned to see Doc with his arms wrapped around Mumbo almost proactively, Cub stood with a smug face and Mumbo with bright red cheeks. 

Iskall grinned and nudged Ren who was sat beside him. "See, told you dude!" Ren laughed and pulled a few diamond out of his pack, handing them over to the swede. 

Mumbo groaned in embarrassment as the other hermits laughed and teased him. "Guys come on!" Mumbo huffed when Doc buried his face in the side of his neck, kissing at the pale skin. "Your not helping Doc...."

Said male only shrugged, glancing at the hermit watching them, and puffed out his chest proudly. "Mumbo. is. mine" Doc watched as Grian giggled and held his hand out to Scar, the wizard grumbling as he too have up a handful of diamonds. 

Doc frowned. "Hold up, did you all make bets on us!?" 

Xisuma raised his hands. "Not eveybody" Then he pointed to Grian. "But he started it so...."

Mumbo narrowed his eyes at Grian, still stood in Doc grip. "What, you started a betting war? On what exactly?" 

Grian grinned. "On how long it would take until Doc almost killed someone for making moves on his man!" 

Doc rolled his eyes. "Of course..."

Mumbo frowned, face still flushed. "So you all knew about us?" When each hermit nodded, Mumbo groaned and buried his face in Docs neck, hitting at the creepers chest when Doc chuckled. 

Cub smirked. "I knew that if someone were to....flirt, with Mumbo you would lose it" Scar walked over to Cub,handing him diamonds with a grumble. "So, I took matters into my own hands..." 

Doc rolled his eye once more. "Ha ha, very good, you all know" He looked around the room and glared. 

"Can we get back to the meeting now?"

!!!!

When Mumbo made it through the door of his base, he was immediately pushed up against it by strong arms and a broad chest. Mumbo gasped as he felt sharp teeth scrape over his throat, his hand tangling in Doc short hair with panting breaths. 

Doc growled, making quick work of Mumbo trousers and pulled them down to his knees, slipping his fingers in the others underwear. He kissed Mumbo softy, before he dropped to his knees. 

Mumbo groaned and watched as Doc kissed the obvious tent in his boxers, feeling arousal curl in his stomach. Mumbo shakily undid his shirt before letting it fall to the floor, his tie following soon after. 

Doc smirked and ran a hand up to Mumbo naked stomach, scratching at the skin slighty. Doc then grabbed one of Mumbos legs and placed it over his shoulder, pulling down his boxers at the same time. 

Mumbo panted and let his head fall back against the door with a thud, rolling his hips as cold air hit his erection. Mumbo swallowed roughly when he felt those sharp teeth pinch the skin of his hip, breath hitching as arousal burned in his stomach. "D-Doc-Ah!" 

Mumbo moaned when Doc suddenly bit into the skin of his hip, teeth sinking in. Doc pulled off and licked at the skin, sucking a dark bruise at the same time. Doc wrapped a hand around Mumbos dick, smirking up at his boyfriend. 

Mumbo panted and looked down at Doc, threading his hands through short hair. He smiled shakily. "T-thats because Cub touched m-me isn't it?"

Doc grinned, his breath fanning over the head of Mumbo cock. 

"You belong to me Mumbo"

Docs eye darkened. 

" **Your mine** "


End file.
